Let's See Where we Can Go
by courtara
Summary: Goode High School is anything but normal. At least Leo and Hazel have each other to keep they're sanity. But the two of them aren't too normal themselves. In fact, they're pretty insane. That might be the reason why they are such good friends...and why they want to be more. AU. Eventually Lazel. Cover art by Viria
1. September

A/N: Hi! Long time no see :) I hope your all well. This will probably turn into Lazel. But friendship is whats happening for a while. I hope you enjoy :)

**September 7**

The only thought running through Leo's mind was: New Kids.

Leo groaned and slammed his locker shut. He leaned his forehead against it. Leo always gets asked to show them around. But they never seem to like him.

He's not sure why though. I'm awesome!, he thought. It always seems to go wrong after the first sentence. He sometimes hopes to make at least one new friend after those tours. But he comes back empty handed every time.

Leo doesn't have many friends to begin with. Sure he has his small circle, consisting of like five people.

He's known Piper and Jason since seventh grade, meeting Percy and Annabeth shortly after in eighth. Leo only met Nico in freshman year. He finds him super creepy and depressing, but Annabeth and Percy really like him. Behind his death attire and gloomy attitude, he's pretty cool.

And then he met...

"What's got you down Valdez?"

Speak of the devil.

He looked down at the tiny golden eyed girl next to him. Her crazy locks of cinnamon brown hair framed her concerned face. She was at least a head shorter than him, but if you pushed her hair down she was shorter.

Leo sighed but smiled. "Nothing Hazel."

Hazel scrunched up her nose. "Okay, something's definitely wrong. You called me Hazel."

"News flash: that's your name."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't say. I mean", she flicked his arm, "you never call me Hazel. It's always Haze, or H, Hay Hay, or Hot Chocolate." She narrowed her eyes. "But that one annoys me."

Leo laughed and pushed off his locker. "Sorry." He shouldered his brown backpack and started to walk with Hazel. "The new kids kind of put me down. They never seem to like me."

Hazel frowned and looped her arm through his. "You got me to like you."

Leo scoffed. "Yeah well, that was beyond our control. Mine mostly."

Hazel started laughing. "Your telling me! If you didn't fall down the stairs, getting a bloody nose and sprained ankle having me being forced to take you to the nurse we probably wouldn't be friends."

Leo nodded. "That was embarrassing."

Hazel laughed again and slapped his chest playfully.

"Oh, man up Valdez."

**September 14**

Leo's face paled as he stared at the marked test in front of him. Hazel was hanging over his shoulder with a sympathetic look. He shakily folded up the test and shoved it in his bag. Hazel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that bad Leo..." She said softly.

"Are you joking? A 67 is pretty bad. First test of the year and I already failed." He put his head in his hands. "Nyssa is going to kill me."

Piper looked up from her own paper. "So we'll suppose your dead tomorrow?"

Leo grunted. "Haha."

He really feared his sister. More than anything really. His brother Jake wasn't so bad, but together they could scare the dead back to life.

The bell rang and Leo sulkily pulled himself up from his desk. Hazel wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned her head on his arm.

"You'll be fine Leo. It's only the first test." She hugged him closer. "You just have to study harder next time."

"Who said he studied at all?" said a voice out of now where.

Both Leo and Hazel flinched and looked to they're right to see a lanky emo-ish boy. His hair was long but messy and he was a vision of black.

Hazel put a hand on her chest. "Nico! Don't do that." She swatted his arm.

"And for your information I did study." Leo pouted.

"Not very hard."

"Nico," Hazel patted his cheek, "be nice."

Nico shrugged and stalked off. Hazel smiled and turned back to Leo.

"Don't tell him I told you this, but if it helps, Percy got a 71." She said.

Leo looked horrified. "That doesn't help at all! Percy _never_ gets more than a 70!" Leo huffed and hung his head. "I'm doomed."

Hazel laughed. "Only a tiny bit."

**September 28**

September was coming close to an end. This is the time where only one thing is usually on everyone's mind: Halloween.

Halloween is a big deal at Goode. People start planning they're costumes and pranks way ahead of time so everyone will remember them. The teachers are pretty cool about it too.

One year Percy was hiding in Mr. Brunner's supply cabinet and duck taped him to his chair when he sat down. The rest of the students put fake hair and make up on him while he was taped down. But that was nothing compared to what the Stoll's came up with.

Hazel and Leo became big targets the year before. Leo didn't mind too much. He gets pretty good laughs out of them. But Hazel got pretty mad when Travis and Connor Stoll made dirt shoot out of her locker.

The lunch room was filled with ear piercing chatter. Leo was having a vicious stare down with his taco. Hazel was smirking at him from the other side of the table.

"Something wrong Leo?"

Leo pursed his lips. "How is it that they ran out of macaroni and cheese as soon as I got there? This is racist."

Hazel chuckled. She stabbed her meal with her fork. "So are you ever going to tell me what happened with this Reyna girl?"

Leo started coughing violently. "O-Oh well, ah..." He glanced around the lunch room, looking for this 'Reyna.'

Reyna was one of the new kids he had to show around. And, as he predicted, it didn't go well.

"Well... Nothing specifically bad happened." He coughed awkwardly. "I kind of said some uncomfortable things I'd rather not repeat."

Hazel burst out laughing. Typical Leo. Making new girls uncomfortable after about five minutes.

"Ah. Sad, sad. Sad, pitiful, depressing, awkward, horrifying, young Leo Valdez." She dramatically wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"Oh yes thank you." He stood up and dumped his taco in the trash. He smiled hugely and said, "Well come along Double-Fudge Brownie. Halloween is like, 37 days away. We must plan."

Hazel narrowed her eyes. "Oh yes and the lunch ladies are racist."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I'm glad you agree."

Hazel sighed but got up and looped her arm through Leo's. "Yes let's plan. And eat cake."

Leo nodded in approval. "Cake is good."

And with that they left the lunch room, someone how picking up a conversation about mushrooms.

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated!

-Courtney ;)


	2. October

A/N: here's the next chapter! Thanks to kookiepup12, a Guest, and girlwiththedarkhair for reviewing! And thanks to those who favorited and followed!

October 1

By this time, the Halloween decorations are already up. Plus posters advertising the schools Halloween party and activities.

The Stoll's have asked Leo the great honour of helping them with the Haunted Hallways. The Haunted Hallways are different hallways and staircases that are made to look like your walking through a haunted house. The Stoll's are in charge of recruiting people to help and assigning them to be scarers or making scenery or doing make up and costumes.

Leo was beyond flattered. Not just anyone gets asked to do this. Well, except Nico. They always ask him. Not very hard to see why.

Leo of course, with his crafty hands, was working on mechanical zombies and such popping out of doors. The Hallways are actually quite funny. The year before, a fake spider with googley eyes jumped out at Hazel, but she just smacked it and kept walking.

Hazel on the other hand, was very happy she did not get asked to help. She knew they wouldn't. But if they did, she'd turn them down anyway.

Hazel has horrible luck when it comes to Halloween. Not the 31st itself, but the days leading up to it. Nothing good happens to her when she tries to help with something. So even if they did ask her, she'd probably screw it up somehow.

Leo looked rather deflated when she told him she wasn't helping.

"What?! But you have to! Who's going to yell at me when I get distracted and start making something completely unrelated?" He whined to her that lunch period.

She just shrugged. "I'm sure there will be plenty of other people to do that for me."

He frowned. "Well at least go through it this year. You stopped halfway last time."

Hazel grinned. "It was so cheesy! I stopped because I was laughing too hard and had to go back. I hope you make it better this year." She bit down on her suspiciously hard Swedish MeatBall and gave it an accusing look.

Leo smiled. "Don't worry I will."

October 11

"So what kind of cakes are these that we're making?" Leo asked. Him and Hazel went to her house after school to experiment with different cakes for the Halloween party.

"Vanilla, Red Velvet, Double Fudge Chocolate," Leo snickered, Hazel scowled, "and Strawberry. And actually," she eyed him cautiously, "we have to make cupcakes."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What, why?"

She pressed her lips together. "We'll...here's the thing. I don't think I have like a cake pan."

Leo blinked. After a few seconds he said slowly, "What kind of girl are you? I know what kind of girl I am! A girl with a cake pan!"

Hazel laughed. "Well, maybe you should've brought it then!"

"You didn't tell me that you didn't have any blasted cake pans!" He threw his hands out in exasperation. "Let's just do this.

About half an hour later, they only managed to make the Vanilla ones. Baking was not Leo's forte. Or Hazel's for that matter.

"Huh. Well..." She held up a cupcake that looked like an over grown wart.

"Could've been worse," Leo added. "They could've been the Double Fudge ones."

Hazel rolled her eyes and threw frosting at Leo's face. He made a pathetic noise and chucked sprinkles at her.

Hazel narrowed her eyes and rolled the cupcake in the frosting. She smashed the cupcake in Leo's face, having it slowly fall down between his eyes.

"Heeeey. No fair. All I've got over here is sprinkles." He whined.

Hazel smirked and looked at they're pathetic excuses for cupcakes. "Vanilla it is then." She decided.

October 12

The next day, Leo and Hazel decided to go out and buy the last finishing touches for they're costumes. But they weren't having much luck.

Leo gave a huff. "Ya know, you should've just gone with my Snow White idea."

"You never told me to be Snow White." Hazel pushed aside several different hats on display. "You told me to be Dirt Brown."

Leo smiled. "It's a great idea."

She pursed her lips. "Yeah, no." Hazel spotted what she was looking for and grabbed it. With a sigh of triumph, she said, "Okay. Lets get out of here."

They quickly paid and ran back out into the mall. Leo was just about to turn when Hazel said "Oh no," through gritted teeth.

He narrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Frank is over there." She said quietly.

"Frank who?"

"Frank Zhang. That transfer student from Canada."

"Oh!" Leo looked over Hazel's head to see the rounded Asian boy sitting on a bench.

"He's asked me out to the dance a few times."

Leo raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" He suddenly didn't like Frank for some reason. "What did you say?"

"No, of course!" Hazel grabbed his wrist and started walking towards the exit. "I mean like, I barely know this guy! He just walked up to me and asked. I was flattered though. I don't usually get asked to these type of things."

Leo suddenly felt a wave of guilt. Hazel was right, she never gets asked to dances and such. Neither does Leo.

Jason says that they should start trying to get dates. When Leo asked why, Jason gave a flabbergasted look and said so they don't feel left out.

"Left out of what?!", Leo asked and always thinks about. I guess this is what he meant.

Leo has obviously tried to get girls before. And you can probably guess how it ends. He just decided to let the girls come to him. But none have yet...

He eyed Hazel. "Well it's kind of late to ask, so maybe the next dance you can go with me...maybe?" Leo asked slowly.

Hazel snapped her head towards him. "Really?" She asked.

"Only if you want to!" He added quickly.

"I..." Hazel wet her lips then smiled. "Sure Leo."

Leo smiled and wrapped an arm around Hazel's shoulder. "Okay. So what's it gonna take for you to be Dirt Brown?"

A/N: hey! So I decided to put the Halloween party and Halloween itself in the next chapter :) i will probably do that for every holiday

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

-Courtney ;)


	3. Halloween

A/N: okay so, I realised that I was making Leo a bit racist. I just feel like he would make those jokes and Hazel wouldn't be too offended by it because she knows he's joking. So if I'm offending you, I'm sorry :( I have nothing against black people. THEY ROCK! And I knew I shouldn't have added that Dirt Brown joke... If you get it, kudos to you XD but I'm not gonna explain.

Anyway, thanks to Otakusofia (guest), BookLoverAL, Ashlyn di Angelo, and AlittleOverwritten23 (I really appreciated yours) for reviewing! And thanks to those who favorited and followed!

October 31

"Who had the bright idea to hold the Halloween dance, ON Halloween?" Leo growled. "I have a neighbourhood to annoy! If I hadn't worked on the Haunted Hallways I totally would've ditched."

Hazel smiled warmly. "Don't worry Leo." She hoisted up the box of cupcakes she was currently carrying. "There's always next year. And you have a whole gym of people to annoy now!"

Leo grumbled as they pushed open the doors to the gym. Only a few people were there at the moment, setting up and bringing food. Hazel walked over to a table and placed her black, orange, and purple frosted cupcakes on it.

Leo heard his name being called and turned his head towards the voice. Charles Beckendorf was beckoning him over. Leo nodded and turned back to Hazel.

"Haze I gotta go set up for the Hallways. I'll meet back up with you later, okay?"

Hazel turned to him and smiled. "Okay. See you soon."

Leo waved and walked through the door leading to the Hallways. Hazel watched him go with a small smile on her face. When Leo was completely gone, she turned back to her cupcakes.

"Hazel Levesque?"

She looked up. A fiery red headed girl and a bleach blonde headed boy were standing side by side with identical grim expressions.

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "Um, how can I help you?"

The red head stretched her hand out. Her hair was tied back into two braids with colourful beads hanging down. The pants she wore were baby blue but with paint and marker all over them.

Hazel slowly grasped her hand as she said "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, President of Goode High School. This," she jerked her thumb in the boy's direction, "Is Octavian Ockley, vice President."

Hazel widened her eyes. "Oh..." She's never actually met them before. Of even heard of them. Hazel never took any interest of who was part of the Student Council. "Um, what can I do for you?"

Rachel Elizabeth Dare folded her arms. "You are Leo Valdez's girlfriend are you not?"

Hazel blushed deep scarlet. "What?! No! No no no no no no. He's my best friend! No." Hazel put her hand over her face to hide her blush. Her and Leo?! That's just...no. It's weird. He's like a brother to her!

Rachel pressed her lips together. "Forgive me." She put her hand on her hip. "Anyway, I asked because I wanted to know if you would know if he would be interested in joining the student council."

Hazel fanned her face a bit and cocked her head. "Ah...well I don't know. Are there even any positions open?"

Rachel gestured back to Octavian. "Octavian is resigning. No one else seemed interested in holding another election and having to run again. And Leo seems to have...a glimmer of potential." Rachel inspected her nails. "Although, he seems pretty wild. And the council doesn't get out much. So if he's not interested," she eyed Hazel carefully, "you can take the offer."

Hazel's mouth fell agape. "Me? Uh, ah maybe. I don't know. I'm not very good with that kind of thing."

Rachel flipped her vibrant behind her shoulder. "Just think about it. I'll be asking again soon." She grabbed Octavian's arm and dragged him away.

Hazel shook her head violently. First they think she's Leo's girlfriend, and then they think she's cut out to be 'Vice President?

They are out of their minds.

/

Hazel adjusted the silver bobbles on her head. Smoothing out her shimmery silver dress, she walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the hallways.

Once at the entrance to The Haunted Hallways, she prayed that Leo bumped up the quality this year. Knowing him, he probably did.

She waved to the person standing outside the door to the hallway.

"How many?" He asked.

"Just me." Hazel replied.

He nodded and let her in. She took a deep breath and started to walk down.

The first part was dimly lit and had black and orange lanterns strung across the ceiling and walls. Cobwebs criss crossed all around with tiny little spiders moving around.

Hazel nodded approvingly. "So far so good." She said.

A sign with an arrow was pointing to the left. She rounded the corner and immediately stopped walking. The hallway was pitch black.

Hazel pressed her lips together and looked behind her. She let out a huff of air and slowly crept down into the abyss.

Hazel looked down but couldn't even see her own costume. She shook her head and kept walking. All of a sudden Hazel gasped. Something crawled over her feet.

Hazel blinked and tried to kick her foot out, but was being pushed back by gravity (A/N: I'm not sure if that's the right term. I'm not good at science.)

She widened her eyes and moved forward slowly. A neon green arrow lit up on, what she was guessing, the wall next to her.

Hazel turned but was met almost immediately met by flames. Her mouth fell agape and she stumbled backwards onto the ground.

The flames started to morph into a sort of demon looking face. It's eyes were slits and it's mouth had a thousand tiny sharp looking teeth. Hazel widened her eyes and tried to scrambled away from it.

She stood up, still looking horror struck at the fire demon. Before she could turn, two arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She screamed and tried to worm her way out of the hold.

"Hazel!"

She froze. Slowly, Hazel turned her head around to see the identity of the arms.

Leo's bright brown eyes were clearly visible in the dark. Even though she couldn't see his the rest of his face, Hazel could tell he was smiling like an idiot.

"LEO!" She screamed. "What are you doing?! What is that?!"

Leo let go of her. "I came looking for you. That," he pointed at the fire monster, "is my own creation. I call him Festus."

"_Him_?!" Hazel look flabbergasted. "Well _he_, scared the crap out of me!"

"Then he did his job." Leo smiled. "Told ya I'd make it better."

A/N: reviews are greatly appreciated! November up next :)

-Courtney ;)


	4. November

A/N: heeeey everyone...So um, I would've updated earlier. Buuuut I've been in a rather depressed state these past few days. As some of you may know, Cory Monteith died. I cried in my room for hours and I couldn't bring myself to write anything. He was so perfect :( it's going to be Daniel Radcliffe next...

I'm still very upset. I'm sure some of you are too. So tell me a joke and I'll tell you one! And ten points to Ashlyn di Angelo for getting the Dirt Brown joke! And yes to answer 's question, this will be months until I get tired of it, or if you guys do...

Thank you to , Ashlyn di Angelo, AlittleOverwritten23, PureFaerie, TheArtsyGamer, and a Guest for reviewing!

P.S this chapter is kind of ridiculous and immature XD I needed a good laugh

November 6

Leo ran down the hallway, pushing people aside with a huge lunge of his elbows. Clutching a paper between his teeth, he would drop it if it was in his hands a this speed, he jumped down three steps at a time on the staircase.

Rounding the corner, he collided with another body. Leo quickly pulled the person by the wrist back up to him.

It was Hazel.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her balance. Once they were upright, they're eyes locked for about three seconds before Leo coughed.

"Ohhh um hey Haze." He shook his head then beamed a huge smile. "Look!" He picked up the paper that fell out of his teeth and shoved it in Hazel's face. "LOOOOK!"

"I'm looking!" She grabbed the paper from him and pulled it close to her eyes. She smiled hugely. "An 89! That's great Leo!" Hazel brought him in for a one armed hug.

Leo smiled and starting wiggling his hips in a sort of happy dance. Hazel laughed and smacked his shoulder. "Leo, people are staring at you." She said.

He shrugged. "Let 'em look." After a few more seconds of strange movements, he stopped and faced Hazel.

"Okay I'm done." The final bell rang and Leo smiled. Looping his arm through Hazel's he asked, "So do you have any Thanksgiving plans yet?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet. My Dad isn't a big fan of, like, celebrating stuff."

Leo nodded his head in understanding. He's only met him once or twice, but he decided that Pluto Levesque was quite a scary man. He stood at about 7'8 with a strong built body. And he was definitely not a people person...or a happy person.

"I hear you. Nyssa and Jake aren't too sure what we're doing either. We called mom to see if she's coming home but she didn't answer. She never does..."

Hazel's eyes saddened. Leo's mom is a huge auto mechanic. She has different work shops all around the world that she runs and is constantly traveling. Apparently Leo hasn't seen her since he was twelve.

Hazel always gets very sympathetic feelings at the mention of Leo's mom. The first time she heard about her Leo told her not to feel bad. But she does anyway.

Her own mom, she's only met a few times. Her parents divorced when she was six and doesn't see her much.

That's fine with Hazel. According to her dad, she was kind of a bitch.

Hazel smiled softly and rested her head on Leo's shoulder. "Maybe we can meet up somewhere. Or you know, do something."

Leo smiled at her. "Maybe we can."

November 17

Hazel's phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw that she got a text from Leo. **_(A/N: okay, so this whole texting part I just needed to put in. I needed a good laugh and this actually happened to me XD)_**

_From Leo: Ayyyyye! Turkey day is coming up :)_

Hazel smiled and replied.

**To Leo: I kneerrrr. Does Nyssa have any ideas yet?**

Setting her phone down, she went back to her previous thoughts. Rachel Elizabeth Dare has yet again asked the Vice President question. Leo declined right off the bat, which seemed to anger Rachel slightly.

She told Hazel it would be an amazing experience. What's so amazing about being Vice President anyway?

Her phone went off again.

_From Leo: Nah. She says we're probably just gonna get a tiny turkey and like...a tub of gravy._

**To Leo: Sounds like a good time. How are thee on this fine day?**

Hazel got up off her bed and wend downstairs. Her father was out of the house doing who knows what who knows where. Taking advantage of that, she sat down in...his recliner. She's so bad.

_From Leo: SPICAAY_

Hazel raised an eyebrow.

**To Leo: ...what.?**

Almost immediately he responded.

_From Leo: with tabasco sauce ;)_

**To Leo: ...Leo..**

Leo was...strange. She constantly told him that. Other people would find some way to take an offense. Leo takes it as a compliment.

_From Leo: chicken tenders bro_

Hazel physically face palmed.

**To Leo: I'm lost. Leo, go drink some water. Come back when you see normal things.**

_From Leo: BUT I WANT CAKE._

**To Leo: you always want cake.**

November 20

Thanksgiving break is one of the times you should stop yourself and ask: I wonder who will gain the most weight on Thanksgiving.

Leo's bet is always on Percy. He eats like a pig but doesn't get any bigger. So Leo always loses.

Hazel's going with Piper. She eats like she hasn't been fed in years.

To not offend anyone, they don't actually weigh each other. They all take turns standing on a plank of wood and see who makes the biggest dent. **_(A/N: my friends do that -_-)_**

Leo doesn't eat that much anyway. That earns him a smack on the head from his sister. To avoid that, he might actually eat something this year.

Hazel has never eaten Thanksgiving dinner with her dad. He's never home, or he is hiding away in his room somewhere. That aggravates her. Can't he spend some time with his own kid once in a while?, she always thought.

Hazel sighed to herself as she walked down the slightly snow covered sidewalk. She told Leo to meet her at the Lotus Café a few blocks from her house. Being a smart as she is, she was only warmed by the thin sweatshirt she was wearing. She stood out against the dark streets with her vibrant purple sweatshirt.

Arriving at her destination, Hazel pushed open the doors and was met by a wave of heat. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, smelling the sweet aroma of coffee.

Looking around for Leo, she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She grinned and turned her head around to face the figure.

"Hola Leo." She said.

He smiled. "Bonjour Hazel."

"Since when did you know French?" Hazel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Leo pressed his lips together and guided her to a table with his arms still encircled around Hazel. "That was French? I thought I was speaking Italian."

She laughed as they sat down. "Nico would be offended."

"Then I would be dead." Hazel laughed again and he smiled. "So listen, if you still don't have any Thanksgiving plans, Nyssa said you were welcome to come and eat our tiny turkey and tub of gravy with us."

Hazel raised her eyebrows. "Really?" She asked.

He nodded. "Really."

She smiled warmly. "Wow, thanks Leo. I think you deserve some cake."

Leo jumped up and pumped his fist in the air. "Cake!" He screamed and caused several heads to turn.

Hazel smirked and said, "You stay here. I'll get it."

"I want chocolate cake." He declared.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you do."

A/N: Yaaaay. Reviews make me happy. Love you all :)

-Courtney ;)


	5. Thanksgiving

_A/N: hi everyone! Hope your all doing greeeat. I had a really great idea earlier. My sister asked me if I'd rather go to Hogwarts or Camp Half Blood. And I said both! Because during the school year I'd go to Hogwarts, then in the summer I'd go to CHB :D is that logical or what?! _

_Oh and has anyone ever seen Princess and the Frog? Um, can I say Naveen and Tiana are LEO AND HAZEL?! It works! _

_Thanks to Muggleborn Demigod, WickedMidnights, TwilightLightningThief4eva, mrs. hutcherlark, and kookiepup12 for reviewing!_

...

**Thanksgiving**

"Leo you better not burn that! It cost me twenty bucks."

Leo waved her away. "Nyssa, I've said it ten times already and I'll say it again, I know what I'm doing!" He huffed and kicked the oven door closed. "You worry too much."

His sister scowled and crossed her arms. "Because you mess up too much! Remember last Christmas Leo? I'm pretty sure chicken isn't supposed to be crumbly."

"Well if you think that maybe you should just cook it yourself!" Leo shouted at her.

Nyssa glared at him. "Maybe I will next time!" She growled and stormed off. Nyssa never trusts Leo when it comes to cooking. Or anything that had to do with fire. He has tried to convince her multiple times that he is not a pyromaniac, but he is having a hard time convincing himself as well since he constantly plays with matches.

_Rrrrrmmmm_.

**From Hazel: I found my phone! HAPPY TURKEY DAY! :D**

_To Hazel: BACK ATCHA! You better get your butt over here quick. Nyssma is already criticising my cooking._

**From Hazel: don't worry I'll be there soon :) i just had a run in with Frank Zhang..**

_To Hazel: da hell? where were u?_

**From Hazel: Target. he came up behind me and almost made me crap my panties **

_To Hazel: TMI. Anyway wat did he want_

**From Hazel: ...he asked me to the Christmas dance**

_To Hazel: ALREADY?! they didn't even put up posters yet! What did u say?_

**From Hazel: no! I feel horrible turning him down all the time :( but...I just don't like him**

_To Hazel: Neither do i._

_To Hazel: whoop there goes my turkey. get your ass over here._

**From Hazel: alright I'm on my way. peace out boi**

_To Hazel: tootles ;)_

Leo shook his head and walked back into the kitchen. With as much caution as he could muster, he used his foot to open up the oven. A puff of smoke hit him in the face making Leo cough violently.

"You burned it didn't you?" He heard Nyssa call from the other room.

Leo pressed his lips together. "I don't know yet." He replied.

He swatted the smoke away and grabbed an oven mitt. Leo pulled out the turkey and smirked.

"I only burned one of the legs!" He called happily to his sister.

There was no reply.

Leo laughed while he set the turkey down.

_[~This Girl is on Fiiiiiiiiiiire! This Girl~]_

Leo answered his phone. "Sup Haze?"

_{Leo! My fricking car broke down and I don't feel like waiting for a tow truck in this weather. Can you come get me?}_

Leo put his fist in his mouth. Trying to hold back laughter, he asked, "Y-your, your car b-broke down?"

_{YES! Stop laughing its not funny. Just come get me I'm at the gas station next to Wal-Mart.}_

Leo bit his lip. "Okizzay. I will be there soon."

_{You better.}_ Then she hung up.

Leo burst out in laughter. Typical Hazel fashion.

"Nys I'll be back in a minute! Hazel's having some car trouble."

"Whatever." She said.

...

"It was pretty funny when you think about it."

Hazel gave a small smile and nodded her head. "I guess it was." Leo and Hazel were sprawled out on her couch. After dinner they drove to her place to hang. Even though the dinner they had was really disgusting, they ate all of it. The turkey was not fully cooked and the potatoes were watery and tasted like crap.

But Hazel loved it.

It was the first Thanksgiving dinner she's had in a very long time. It was not perfect, and she will probably get food poisoning, but she appreciated everything that she had that night.

Leo looked at the clock. It was 11:40pm. He sighed and attempted to sit up. "Shitballs. I gotta go. Nyssa will throw a fit if I'm not home soon."

Hazel stood up and yawned. "Yeah I gotta go to sleep soon if I want to get my car in the morning. That crap load of metal... Apparently a 'Prius'"

Leo smiled. "The cheapest car in the wooooorld!" He said in a sing song voice.

Leo said to leave her car at the gas station until morning. She wasn't sure how she felt about that idea, but went with it since she was starving.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Yes I know." Hazel smacked his butt. "Now get your ass out of my house."

He gave a pathetic whimper and walked towards the door. "That's not the way to treat the person who just fed you." He opened the door and turned around to face her once outside.

She smiled warmly at him. His bright brown eyes stared down into her crisp golden ones. Snow was falling slightly and dusted the top of Leo's hair. Hazel reached a hand up and brushed it off. Her hand lingered on the back of his neck as they looked at each other.

"Yes." She said. "Yes I know. Thank you. For everything." Leo smiled at her goofily and managed a small 'your welcome'.

Hazel pulled him down to her and kissed his forehead. She pulled back and took her hand away. Leo stared at her with huge eyes at what she did.

"U-uh..."

"Drive safe." She said quickly and shut the door. Hazel sighed and smiled to herself.

Yup. Best Thanksgiving ever.

...

_A/N: WOW that was a crappy chapter. I'm sorry *goes and sobs apologies in the corner*_

_Aaaaaaanyway, I'm gonna start answering reviews next chapter :) and the question...what is your favorite Holiday and why? Mine is Halloween :) that seems really cliche but it is. I like chocolate. And PM me anytime you want! I will always respond no matter what it is :) _

_-My name is Courtney ;)_


	6. December

A/N: holy crap! I am so sorry for not updating in ages :( I wanted to catch up on my own fanfiction reading. My apologies.

Jelly Beans to Muggleborn Demigod, Mrs. Hutcherlark (your name never shows up!), AlittleOverwritten23, and girlwiththedarkhair for reviewing!

Cake and cookies to everyone who favorited and followed!

ONWARD!

...

December 5

Hazel stood rooted to the spot with wide eyes as she gazed down the hallway. Other students weren't looking but you could obviously tell that they were listening.

It was like clash of the Titans. Hazel couldn't make out what they were saying, but she could clearly see Rachel and Leo yelling and making angry gestures at each other.

"Hazel." A voice said next to her.

She yelped and put a hand on her chest. She looked at the gloomy teen next to her with a scowl.

"Nico, stop it!" Hazel scolded.

Nico shrugged. His eyes drifted slowly to the raging duo at the end of the hallway.

"Your not going to try to stop them?" He asked.

Hazel bit her lip. "I don't even know what they are fighting about!"

Nico blinked. "Really?"

She gave him an annoyed look. "Yes, really!" Hazel squinted her eyes. "Why, do you know?"

"The whole school knows."

"That's false because I don't know!" She exclaimed.

Nico lifted a hand up. "Chill, Haze." He brushed some hair out of his eyes. "Anyways, apparently Rachel has a crush on Leo." His monotone voice sounded even more bored than usual, like he was about to tell this story for the hundredth time. "And she sees you as a threat." Hazel's eyes widened and was about to protest when Nico cut her off. "Hush Haze. So since Student Council don't get out much, she was trying to get you or Leo to join so you don't get to see each other...and so you don't get to go with him to the dance."

Hazel clenched her fists. Through gritted teeth, she said "Over my dead body." She flipped her hair to the side and started walking towards Leo and Rachel.

"Wait Hazel.." Nico said, but she ignored him.

Her? A threat? Hazel thought to herself. She doesn't even like Leo like that!...doesn't she?

Before she could get there, Rachel huffed and started walking right towards her. Hazel stopped and was about to say something when Rachel came up to her and said, "This is all your fault!" She stormed off with her chin raised up in the air.

Hazel blinked and looked at Leo. He stood staring at the ground breathing heavily with his fists tightly clenched.

"Leo?" She asked softly.

Leo looked up slowly with a disturbed look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed and shook his head. He stalked off down the other end of the hallway without a word.

Hazel's eyes saddened as she watched him go. Why does he look so upset? She asked herself. It's not like Rachel succeeded or anything...

She turned to look at Nico. He stood stiff where she left him. Nico rolled his eyes and walked away.

Hazel furrowed her eyebrows.

What is going on?

December 6

Hazel tapped her foot impatiently against her desk as she bit her pencil eraser. Leo hasn't talked to her since the fight yesterday and she's starting to worry. She looked over at him from the other side of the classroom.

He sat hunched over his desk with his fist holding up his face. Hazel kept trying to talk him, but Leo always steered clear of her.

Hazel sighed sadly. This wasn't like Leo, she thought. They told each other everything...No matter what it was.

The bell rang. Leo was the first to leave, with Hazel hot on his tail. She wasn't losing him this time.

"LEO!" She yelled.

Leo knew that meant trouble. He stopped and stiffened his shoulders. Hazel caught up to him. She hesitated as she place her hand on his shoulder.

"Leo.", she started carefully. "Leo what is going on?"

Leo turned around and stared her in the eye. She saw something in his eyes that disturbed her.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said grimly.

Hazel scoffed. "Oh don't play that game with me mister. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Leo sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well I do!" Hazel growled. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on sooner?" She demanded.

He shook his head. "You never asked."

Hazel pinched the bridge of her nose. "Knock it off Leo. Why can't you be honest with me?"

"Well maybe because I don't want to!" Leo snapped.

Hazel was taken back. Leo never yelled at her.

Ever.

Hazel narrowed her eyes. "Well fine! Don't tell me! Better yet, don't even talk to me!"

Leo looked furious, sad, and confused. "Great idea!" He turned around and stormed down the hallway.

Hazel groaned loudly. He is such an idiot sometimes!

"Hazel?" A quiet voice said behind her. She turned around to see Frank Zhang standing there with a sheepish look.

"Oh, hey." She said, trying to cool down.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No no. It's fine. Did you need something?"

"Um.." He started. "I was wondering if you were free this Sunday."

Hazel sighed. He's asked her on a date countless times. But given the circumstances, she was having second thoughts.

Looking back where Leo stormed off, she said "Yeah. Yeah I am."

...

December 8

"Wow! This food is amazing!" Hazel exclaimed.

Frank smiled. "Yeah, it's pretty good." They sat at a table on the outside patio of 'Ruby Tuesday'.

"You know," Frank started, "I'm really glad you finally agreed to come with me."

Hazel grinned. "Me too. I'm not sure-". She was cut off my her phone getting a text. She pulled it out of her pocket to see Leo's name there.

Hazel mentally scoffed. Probably trying to apologize, she thought. Not happening.

"Who's that?" Frank asked. Note, Hazel thought, Frank is nosy. But she shook her was an frowned.

"Leo."

Frank's face dropped. "Oh then, shouldn't you answer it?"

Hazel hesitated. "No, no he can wait."

Through out the rest of dinner, Hazel's phone vibrated every ten seconds.

::::

"Thanks for everything Frank. I had fun."

"No problem." He said with a smile.

Hazel looked at the snow covered streets. "Wow. I should probably get home."

Bidding her last goodbyes to Frank, she scurried down the sidewalk with an irritated look. Pulling out her phone, she widened her eyes at how many voice nails she had.

_Piper (12)_

_Jason (8)_

_Annabeth (16)_

_Percy (19)_

_Nico (24)_

_Leo (2)_

And the texts...

Piper (8)

From Piper: HAZEL! What the fuck are you doing?! PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE!

**Jason (12)**

**From Jason: friggin gods Haze! Where are you?**

_Annabeth (7)_

_From Annabeth: THIS ISN'T FUNNY HAZEL WHAT THE SHIT_

_Percy (16)_

_From Percy: Haze. Please. Answer my texts. Or. PICK UP YOUR PHONE_

**_Nico (1)_**

**_From Nico: Hazel Levesque. _**

Hazel started panicking. Why do her friends need her so badly?!

Just as se was about to call one of them, an incoming group call came from all of them...except Leo.

She quickly answered. "Guys?" She asked frantic.

{HAZEL!} Piper's voice came first.

{_What the hell were you doing that you couldn't answer your phone?!_} Annabeth screamed.

"I-", Hazel started.

{_WE WERE TRYING TO GET A HOLD OF YOU FOR THREE HOURS!_} Percy's furious voice came through.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled. Hazel was almost at the point of tears from the seriousness of her friends' voices. "I was with Frank!"

Somebody scoffed. Might've been Jason. {**Yeah well next time-**}

"Okay everybody shut up and just tell me what you need to tell me!" She screamed into her phone.

There was a pause.

{**_It's Leo._**} Nico finally spoke. {**_Well his mom. She was caught in a fire at her workshop in Greece. And died_**}

...

A/N: WOAH! Cliffy! Meahahahahahaha!

Review Responses:

Muggleborn Demigod- Thanksgiving comes in a close second :) thanks for reviewing!

MRS. HUTCHERLARK- mehahahahahaha! And I LOVE pickled :D

AlittleOverwritten23- sorry not for a while ;P

girlwiththedarkhair- thank you!

That was a long chapter...

Question of the chapter! What's your favorite dessert? I like cupcakes with professional frosting :)

Kk peace.

-Call me Court


	7. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT!

Oh my God guys. I'm at the verge tears.

As some of you may know, the SOPA is here. I'm shaking so bad right now I don't know what to do :*( they can't arrest me can they? I'm only thirteen :( I'm on the verge of a meltdown. Is anyone else freaking out?

okay so, I'm not sure what's in store for us guys. I probably won't get arrested, but fanfiction could be taken down. So incase something happens, I'm so touched and honoured that my stories have taken off the way they have. I love every single one of you. So this story won't be updated until SOPA is gone, or it never will be updated.

I appreciate all the feedback I've gotten on my stories and I love you all.

Hope to see you soon,

Courtney :)


	8. Christmas Eve (sorta)

**A/N: HELLO WONDERFUL PEOPLE! Sorry if I bummed you out with my S.O.P.A paranoia. And it turns out that I was completely overreacting! I apologize for my gullibleness and stupidity and I hope to make up for it in this chapter! **

**Mwaha! I left you on quite a cliffy didn't I? Didn't I? Heha, Charlie punched me :( meanie. **

**Muggleborn Demigod: ME TOO! **

**AlittleOverwritten23: oh stop it :3 *blushes and waves hand dramatically* CAN'T TELL YA ANYTHING! MEHEHHE! I was actually thinking about havin Hazel giving him a kiss on the cheek... DON'T HURT ME! *cowers in corner***

**fowlsprincess6138: OMG thank you! Welcome to my story! I'm happy you reviewed *claps hands***

**Guest: THANK YOU!**

**MRS. HUTCHERLARK: isn't she an idiot sometimes? *smacks Hazel* bad girl. Yes I had fun writing that ending part XD I love writing people screaming.**

**WARNING: sad. In my opinion... I teared up writing this one.**

:::::::::

December 24, Christmas Eve (ouch)

Hazel stiffly walked down the snow covered streets. Her hands were shoved deep in the pockets of her bright purple winter coat. Casting glances all around her, she sighed.

Nothing jolly or Christmas-y has happened to her at all these past few weeks. Her dad hasn't come out of his room for days, her friends are pissed at her, and she still has had no word from Leo.

Leo. Hazel stopped walking. Oh my God, she thought. Poor Leo. I'm a horrible person. She sat down on a nearby bench and put her head in her hands.

How could she be so stupid? Leo said he didn't want to talk about it. She should've respected that. But no, she thought. I had to be a bitch and be persistent and get what I wanted to hear. What kind of best friend am I?

Best friend. Those words hung in her head. Are they even _friends_ anymore? Probably not.

Hazel couldn't stop the tears that started to fall from her eyes. She wanted Leo to know how sorry she was. To let him know that she was being an idiot. To let him know that she doesn't care about what happened between him and Rachel anymore.

Someone sat down next to her. Hazel didn't bother looking up. She didn't want the person to stare at her tear stained face. Or ask what's wrong. But when the person spoke it surprised her.

"It's cold out."

She looked up, but not at the person. She rested her hands on her chin.

"Yeah, it is." Her voice was shaky.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Hazel puffed. "No. No I'm not." She did want to talk about it. Maybe a stranger is the best person.

"What's wrong?"

Hazel wiped her face. "I was an idiot. My...my best friend wanted to keep something to himself. And I didn't accept that. We got into a fight and...and I was a bitch." She breathed shakily. "And his mother died recently, and I wasn't there to comfort him or talk to him. My friends are all mad at me for being so careless. I'm mad at me for being so careless. I want to apologize...but I'm not sure if he'll accept it."

There was a pause. Then he asked, "Are you truly sorry?"

Hazel nodded. "Of course."

Another pause. "Then I forgive you."

Her eyes widened. "Wha-" she whirled around to see none other than Leo sitting next to her. He looked at her with intense eyes.

"L-Leo?" She asked pathetically.

"The one and only." He said with a small grin.

More tears started falling as she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh my God Leo I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

She felt him wrap his arms around her. "I know. So am I."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For not telling you what was wrong. I should've. We tell each other everything."

Hazel sniffled. "Don't be. You did nothing wrong. You didn't want to tell me. I should've respected that."

"Do you's still want me to tell you?"

She shook her head. "No. No it's fine. I don't need to know."

They sat there for a while. Just hugging and enjoying each others company after being apart so long.

Still hugging, she cautiously asked, "So...so when's the funeral?"

"January 2."

"I'm sorry."

He squeezed her tighter. "It was out of all of our control. She couldn't come home anyway."

She nuzzled her face deeper into his shoulder. "Am I allowed to come?"

"Of course you are!"

"Are we still best friends?"

Leo kissed the top of her head. "Of course we are."

:::::::

**A/N: HNNNNNG. There yee go! I'm sorry it's so short. But next chapter is Christmas Day!**

**SO! Question of the chapter, what is your favorite cartoon? I SUCH a child guys. But I like Adventure Time. And Avatar The Last Airbender. And Teen Titans. If you dot have a favorite cartoon, then what's your favorite show?**

**Kk CATcha later kitties!**

**-Call me Court**


	9. Christmas Day

A/N: hello my lovelies! Long time no update! My apologies. School has been like hell and ya know, the House of Hades yo.

And um can I just say PERCICO?! If you know me from my other stories you probably know that I'm freaking out! And Uncle Rick totally destroyed our Lazel dreams with Calypso. *sighs* but those two are cute too! Hmm I see a story in the future *strokes invisible goatee*

Oh! And new chapter update format! I am NO longer doing months. Just days. It got really annoying and I had so many things that would happen in between so here ya go! Wow this is long... Onward!

...

December 25th, Christmas Day

Hazel woke up feeling fantastic.

Her and Leo's resurrection the previous night had her smiling the whole way home. She had her best friend back. Even if he is a little broken and not the same as he was.

He was still her Leo.

Hazel threw back the covers and stood up and stretched. Her father probably wasn't home. But that's fine with her. Nothing could bring her down right now. She threw on some green leggings and a red sweater and smiled in her mirror.

Hazel had a spring in her step as she went downstairs. Her house wasn't very in the Christmas spirit, and being Hazel it bothered her. Why she didn't put up decorations earlier, she couldn't tell you. But to make up for it, Hazel grabbed her secret stash of glitter from under the sink, and threw it everywhere.

Yes, glitter is her thing. Not wearing glitter. But just throwing it around and at people. She likes to think of it as spreading joy and happiness.

At soft knock at her door made her freeze in mid throw. Hazel peered her head out of the kitchen to stare at the door. She didn't have a window anywhere near there so she had no idea who could be knocking. Who would come to her house at 7:30am on Christmas Day?

Setting down the glitter, Hazel cautiously approached the door. She grabbed an umbrella from the stand near the door and raised it as she opened the door.

"Merry- OUCH!" Hazel thwacked the knocker on the head with the umbrella.

Turns out the impact with the umbrella made the knocker crash into the people behind. With them all falling to the ground, Hazel dropped the umbrella and stared at her visitors.

Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, and Leo were all sprawled out on her walkway with bags and boxes thrown around them.

"Oh...OH!" Hazel bent down and starting helping them up. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't expecting anyone! Who did I hit?"

Percy raised his hand from the heap on the ground. "Me." He deadpanned.

Hazel frowned but it quickly turned into a smile. "Sorry everyone. What are you all doing here?"

"What are we doing here?" Annabeth repeated as she gathered up her things and they went inside. "We're here to celebrate Christmas, of

course!"

"Yeah Haze, didn't you get the memo?" Leo asked as he passed her on his way in. "It's Christmas!" He put down his things and smiled at her. "We suspected your dad wouldn't be home. And no one should spend Christmas alone!"

Hazel felt a gush of happiness and sorrow. Even after Leo's tough break, he was still able to make her feel special when Leo wasn't feeling it himself.

Her friends started setting some bags and boxes near the fireplace since she didn't have a tree. She smiled at them and sat down to take it all in.

...

Hazel sat on her couch watching her friends in amusement. It was nearly 11:40pm, and they were starting to get kind of loopy. Percy and Annabeth were bickering about something, while Piper, Jason, and Leo had a very deep but loud discussion about some Harry Potter book.

She was about to look around for Nico before he plopped down next to her. Hazel looked over at him and smiled.

Nico sat there with a hint of a smile upon his face. Christmas brought out the best in everyone. Even the dark, brooding Nico di Angelo.

Hazel nudged him with her knee. "Enjoying yourself?" She asked softly.

Nico's smile grew a little bigger. "I guess so." He turned to his right and brought a pack of candy out of no where. Holding it up, he asked, "Red Vine?" **(1)**

Hazel laughed and took one. "Gee, thanks." She stood up and went into the kitchen to bring out some cake she forgot about.

Hazel walked around her kitchen grabbing more plates and forks for the cake. Most normal people don't eat cake at almost twelve in the morning. But who said thy were normal?

She felt a breeze behind her and turned around to see someone dashing away from the kitchen entrance. Hazel knitted her eyebrows and shrugged. Probably nothing.

Turning to go back in the sitting room, Leo stops at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Hey, Haze", he said. "Whatcha doing?"

Hazel turned around and stepped closer to him. "Oh, I'm getting cake if anyone wants it."

"Oh." Hazel looked over at Leo to see him squint his eyes. She raised an eyebrow and walked closer to him.

"Hey Leo, are you okay?" She asked.

Leo looked up and pressed his lips together. "I didn't know you did the mistletoe tradition." He said quietly.

"Wha-? I don't." Hazel too looked up and saw the little plant dangling at the top of the door frame. Her eyes widened and she looked back at Leo, who was staring intently at her.

Before she knew it, her lips were pressed against Leo's. Her eyes fluttered closed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hazel's cheeks were burning. For a moment she thought this was wrong. This is Leo. Her best friend, pretty much her brother. She shouldn't be kissing him, Hazel thought. But it just felt so...right.

But all blissful moments come to an end. Some abruptly in their case. Hazel' s phone started vibrating. She mentally screamed and pulled away from Leo slowly. They stared at each other until Hazel took out her phone. The name 'Frank Zhang' was listed in missed calls.

Hazel huffed, but Leo pushed the phone down slowly. Hazel looked at him with huge eyes.

He smirked and said, "Phones always ruin the moment." And he kissed her again.

...

A/N: WOOO! Yay! I finally did it guys.

**(1)** heh heh...yeah I apologize for that one. If you know where it's from twenty points to you!

Oh and I'm not good with technology. So I need help. I got a TUMBLR GUYS. But I don't understand it D: someone help me! My name is mscourtara. Follow me maybe and help me learn the rules of tumblr 0_0

Kk catcha later kitties!

-Courtney ;)


End file.
